EL PODER DE LA LUZ Y DE LAS SOMBRAS
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Cual sera la decicion que debera tomar Itachi Uchiha despues de haber lastimado a la novia de su hermano menor, De vera decir la verdad o callar como el cobarde que es? Solo el tiempo lo dira, ABT. lemon, violacion, amor y odio
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAA …..ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA

ACLARACIONES

-naruto no es mío mucho menos sus personajes si así fuera hinata y neji se amarían apasionadamente! ohhhh pervertida ala vista! Jajajajajaja

-ytachi está con vida así que sasuke no abandona la aldea.

EL PODER DE LA LUZ Y LAS SOMBRAS

Poco apoco la oscuridad empezaba hacer disipada por los rayos del sol, en pocos minutos el amanecer llegaría y cuando eso pasara, los estudiantes de la academia ninja empezarían una nueva jornada de estudio.

El tiempo paso rápido el salón de clases empezaba a llenarse, la diversión no se hizo esperar ya que la inminente declaración de una guerra de bolas de papel se hizo esperar, todos corrían intentando refugiarse en sus asientos, mientras trataban de contener su risa.

- pero no todo era diversión ya que en uno de los asientos se encontraba un muchacho de unos once años; su piel blanca no poseía cicatriz alguna, sus ojos negros eran la viva reencarnación de la noche al igual que su cabello, este estaba siendo acosado por varias chicas que discutían por quien sería su novia,

_aquello solo lo irritaba detestaba que lo tratasen como un objeto ¿Qué se creían esas chicas?- pensó irritado, lo único que le alegraba era que por fin se formarían los grupos de equipo, al fin se libraría de esas acosadoras y tendría una vida normal.

-Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que el maestro ingreso al reciento amenazando con castigar a medio mundo si no se callaban y estos temiendo guardaron silencio en un parpadeo.

-Bien todos ustedes pasaron la prueba de graduación, pero eso no es todo por primera vez en muchos años, se ha decidido formar grupos de dos personas, esta decisión la tomo el tercer hokage dado que últimamente los anteriores grupos de tres miembros no han cumplido las expectativas deseadas.

Después de escuchar esas palabras todo permaneció en silencio ya que las palabras de iruka semsei sonaron frías algo poco común en el, pero el ambiente se torno denso cuando él empezó a nombrar a las personas que formarían los equipos.

-equipo uno sakura hanuro y naruto uzumaki

-equipo dos ino yamanaka y choiji akimichi

-equipo tres shino aburabe y kiba inuzuca

-equipo cuatro shikamaru nara e ishisu istar

-equipo cinco hinata hyuga y sasuke uchiha

Al terminar esas frases, todas las chicas lanzaron miradas acecinas a una pequeña que se encontraba sentada en un rincón casi al final del salón, pero ellas no fueron las únicas en voltear a mirar también lo hizo sasuke solo que a el le llamo la atención fue la reacción de ella, parecía asustada, no pudo evitar analizarle con la mirada, su piel blanca parecía de porcelana su largo cabello negro azulado caía suavemente sobre su espalda ,su rostro poseía suaves facciones y sus labios eran de color rosado suave dándole un aspecto delicado, pero lo más bello eran sus ojos blancos eran como si la luna hubiera decidido brindarle su belleza,

-pero ¿por qué ella parecía asustada?

Luego analizando todo se dio cuenta que todas las chicas intentaban matarla con la mirada, aquello estaba provocando que el temor empezaba a instalarse en la mirada de ella. ¿Tal vez esa chica no era igual que las otras?

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco todos empezaban a retirarse.

Hinata por su parte se hallaba un poco aturdida no esperaba ser la compañera de ese muchacho, tan concentrada que se hallaba en sus pensamientos, que no percibió la presencia de otra persona, solo cuando reacciono, este se hallaba parado frente a ella ambas miradas se conectaron oscuridad y luz se hallaron ese instante.

-Sin saber el por qué solo se miraron sin decir palabra alguna solo cuando reaccionaron ella tomo la palabra

-sasuke san es un honor ser su compañera de equipo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no ocasionar problemas –al terminar hinata realizó una reverencia en señal de respeto

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al uchiha quedo asombrado por la educación que demostraba esa chica.

-Hyuga san el honor es mío, con todo respeto quisiera invitarla esta noche a mi casa ya que se realizara una cena de suma importancia y quisiera presentarla con mi familia como mi colega, esperare ansioso su llegada.

Sasuke pudo notar como las mejillas de ella estaban totalmente sonrojadas, aquello le pareció tierno, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hacia ella para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse del salón con una sonrisa de victoria no sin antes decir con voz calmada

.. Hyuga san no olvide mi invitación…

Los segundos pasaron y hinata todavía se hallaba de pie totalmente desconcertada no tuvo tiempo para meditar ya que percibió que el atardecer empezaba a colarse por las ventanas.

Totalmente rendida emprendió camino a su casa para alistarse para aquella inusual invitación.

Sin saber que su destino estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Continuara…..


	2. susesos inesperados

Holaaaaa… ANTES QUE NADA ESTE CAPITULO ES REHEDITADO ESPERO QUE a todos que les guste este capitulo solo que en este ocasión contiene un poco de contenido fuerte así que ojito si se traumen no es mi culpa !NAKUMI UCHIA A HABLADO!

* * *

SUCESOS INESPERADO

* * *

El pasar de las horas había traído consigo el anochecer, la tranquilidad se percibía en todos lados.

-Hinata hyuga se encontrada en su habitación alistándose para asistir ala villa uchiha.

Indecisa por no saber que ponerse opto por usar una blusa blanca con bordados dorados y encima de esta una chaqueta negra y acompañando ambas prendas un pantalón azul oscuro combinando curiosamente con sus tenis, y su peinado solo consistía en un pequeño broche de plata a un lado de su cabello dejando que el resto cayera suavemente por sus hombros y espalda.

Un suspiro de derrota se escapo de sus labios ya era hora de salir.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido sasuke uchiha lo percibía de esa manera, había decidido ir por hinata a su casa y traerla consigo ala cena y lo consiguió.

Alo largo del trayecto el se dio cuenta que hinata hyuga poseía una educación excepcional, pero sobre todo un carácter sencillo y dulce la chica perfecta ante sus ojos.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos el ambiente era perfecto, pero no podían quedarse ahí mas tiempo ya que su madre empezó a interrogar a hinata sobre su vida privada intentando averiguar si ella tenia novio o pretendientes.

* * *

Ahora los dos se hallaban a orillas de una laguna lejana a los territorios uchiha mirando fijamente como las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban perfectamente sobre el agua cristalina.

Resignado decidió explicar el comportamiento de su madre aclarando que el jamás había llevado a una compañera a su casa.

La simple respuesta que ella le dio, le hizo comprender lo ingenua y dulce que era.

Sin ser concientes de sus actos, camino hacia ella para poder tenerla frente a frente.

Simultáneamente un extrañó instinto, los obligo a verse fijamente solo para darse cuenta lo distintas que eran sus miradas.

Aquél suceso seria el cambio que marcaría sus vidas de aquí en adelante.

Sin ser concientes ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros

_Sasuke_ –susurro hinata al sentir tan cerca de su compañero.

De pronto, Hinata sintió como los labios de sasuke se posaban suavemente sobre los suyos, podia sentir claramente: la delicadeza y ternura que denotaban en cada movimiento, aquello le brindo el valor necesario para animarse a rodear el cuello de el, en un intento de sentirlo mas cerca, lo cual no paso de desapercivido por el, ya que al instante la sujeto suavemente de su cintura para acercarle mas, y asi profundizar el beso, pero sin dejar de lado la ternura y delicadeza.

_hinata pensaba que era la única que estaba siendo afectada, pero lo que no sabia era, que sasuke tambien lo estaba.  
_

Sasuke podía sentir como su sangre empezaba a correr con más fuerza por sus venas: _jamás había_ _pensado que que un simple beso fuera capaz de hacerlo estremecer com nunca antes, en definitiva hinata hyuga seria solo de el..  
_

pero un repentino temor se apodero de el, ya que si su padre se enterara moveria cielo y tierra para alejarlo de hinata. o quizás el intentaría lastimarla.

De ser asi el la protegeria aun a costa de su propia vida, el la amaba lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio.

lentamente el se separo de ella, solo para mirarla una vez mas: su piel albina apenas era iluminada por los rayos de la luna, sus hermosos ojos parecian poseer el brillo de las estrellas y sus mejillas estaban suavemente sonrrojadas y sus labios se hallaban ligeramente rojizos.

Sasuke tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no besarla nuevamente, solo se conformo con susurrarle:

.. _te vere muy pronto hinata.._

-Aquello palabras provocaron, que el sonrojo de hinata fuera en aumento, eso divirtió al uchiha que empezaba a marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Totalmente agitada y emocionada cerro sus ojos en un intento de calmarse logrando relajarse un poco una tímida sonrisa se asomo en sus labios ella: _jamas pensaria que su primer beso fuera tan hermoso y aun mas que fuera con sasuke uchiha, en definitiva el amor aparece cuando menos lo esperas..._

A pasos temblorosos emprendió el camino hacia su casa sin saber el destino le tenia deparado demasiadas sorpresas.

CONTINUARA…..JAJAJAJJJAAJ

AGRADECIMIENTOS

ANZU-ESPERO=espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos te prometo quehabra mas que simples besos censurado

SAMI_ CHAN -HINA _INO=deseo que siga gustando mi historia

YUE_YUA=actualizare pronto jajajajajaj

EYES GREY SAMA=si tendré cuidado con la ortografía y gracias por tu incondicional apoyo jejejej tengo una admiradora

NOTA MALVADA DEJEN REVEIW SINO HABRA UN UCHIHA MENOS EN EL MUNDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	3. NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS AFLORAN

Holaaa…que tal espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo y gracias por su apoyo daré mí mejor esfuerzo en todas mis historias seguidme apoyando lo necesito

Jajajajaj ya saben dejen reviwes sino matare lenta y dolorosamente a cierto rubio wuajajaja la vida de naruto esta en sus manos

Nota malvada quien es más sexy ytachi o sasuke opinen.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, nuevos sucesos estaba a punto empezar.

Ytachi uchiha se hallaba recostado en su cama intentando dormir, pues toda la noche estuvo pensando en aquella niña que su tonto hermano había llevado a cenar.

_Por más que lo intentara, por más que se reprochara, simplemente no podía olvidar aquella mirada tan tierna, esa sonrisa que surcaba sus labios cada vez que sasuke le susurraba algo al oído, la manera en que ella se sonrojaba por los halagos de su madre._

¡!Maldición! mataría a su hermano por haberla traído, o si sasuke uchiha tenia los minutos contados.

De manera brusca se levanto de su lecho para dirigirse a cumplir su repentino deseo de venganza.

De un solo golpe jalo la puerta corrediza permitiéndole ver la figura de su hermano aun recostado en su cama totalmente dormido, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que este tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios.

Aquello lo hizo enfurecer: el durmiendo plácidamente como si nada pasara, mientras que el no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, un ligero moviendo en el cuerpo de este le indico que el maldito ya empezaba a despertar, espero unos segundos a que este despertara en su totalidad, cuando eso ocurrió noto que este le dedicaba una mirada totalmente retadora como intentando decir... _que rayos haces en mi cuarto..._

Y como todo uchiha lo único que hizo fue activar su mangekyu sharingan mientras observaba directamente a su hermano.

_Pronto los recuerdos de sasuke estaban siendo observados por su hermano:_

_Imagen por imagen mostraban todo lo sucedido desde la invitación hecha por el asi ella, hasta el beso y caricias que ellos compartieron en el lago_.

Parpadeo un par de veces para deshacer su técnica visual, ya que sentía que si no paraba golpearía a su hermano hasta la muerte.

A pasos agigantados se marcho de aquel lugar ignorando los reproches de su hermano.

furia, odio inclusos celos rápidamente se instalaron en su corazón, no lo comprendía, totas las chicas se derretian apenas lo veian pero esa niña parecida no darse cuenta de su presencia, _aquello no lo podía entender o no quería entenderlo._

-Ella le intrigaba no solo por ser una hyuga, si no por tener una personalidad totalmente distinta,

Lo minutos pasaron y aquellas sensaciones no desaprecian más bien crecían a un punto alarmante, enardecido ingreso al baño para asearse, para luego ir al bosque a entrenar.

El atardecer se hallaba en todo su apogeo, los suaves colores naranja empezaban a inundar los cielos para dar la bienvenida al anochecer, solo tranquilidad se percibía en el claro del bosque.

Ytachi caminaba rumbo a su casa, había entrenado casi toda la tarde, para aclarar sus ideas pero le fue inútil, ya que sabia que esta noche habría luna nueva lo cual le recordaría los hermosos ojos de hinata hyuga, fastidiado soltó un bufido, el solo hecho de pensar en ella hacia que su piel se erizara.

Se reprocho muchas veces tantas que había perdido la cuenta, simplemente no podía sentir nada hacia ella.

Pues el era tres años mayor, además parecía que su hermano y ella ya tenían una relación pues las imágenes que observo solo corroboraron lo que el ya sospechaba.

Interiormente empezaba a reírse, que pasaría si sasuke descubriera que el también tiene interés en su compañera de equipo, sin duda alguna una inminente guerra se apoderaría de la residencia uchiha.

Tan sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto un pequeño bulto en medio del bosque, y sin siquiera poder reaccionar a tiempo, acabo estrellándose en el suelo.

Iracundo se levantó velozmente dispuesto a ver que era lo que se hallaba en el suelo, lo siguiente que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

-_En medio del bosque se encontraba la persona culpable de que nuevos sentimientos afloraban en el._

_Hinata hyuga estaba totalmente dormida en medio del campo, sus largos cabellos estaban suavemente esparcidos en el suelo, su piel pálida apenas era iluminada por los rayos escasos del sol._

Con cuidado la tomo en sus brazos, pues no podía dejarla ahí, tenia que llevarla a su casa así que empezó a caminar hacia la mansión hyuga, en poco tiempo ya había llegado y sin ser descubierto ingreso por el jardín, estuvo escondido en medio de los árboles un buen tiempo intentando detectar si había alguien vigilando, para su suerte no había nadie.

-Tomando un fuerte impulso llego a una habitación que tenia una ventana que daba directamente hacia el jardín, para su suerte era la habitación de ella pues en uno de los rincones se hallaba una mesita de noche con un pequeño portarretrato plateado, en el cual contenía la imagen de ella con la difunta yami hyuga, la esposa del líder del clan.

Con cuidado la deposito en su cama, pero entonces ocurrió algo que no tenia planeado, hinata despertó y lo miraba aterrada, ella estaba apunto de gritar, pero ytachi le tapo la boca mientras se posicionaba encima de ella en un intento de que se calmara, pues esta había empezado a forcejear.

Luego de un rato hinata parecía calmarse, pues aquel intruso resulto ser el hermano mayor de sasuke, así que dejo de poner resistencia.

_Solo se le quedo viendo esos ojos tan negros y profundos, que parecían el mar en una noche sin luna, pues eran tan oscuros que por un momento pensó que se perdería en ellos._

-Pero ese no era el problema, pues él estaba encima de ella tapándole la boca sin causarle algún dolor, mientras que las piernas de el estaban aun costado de sus caderas,_ aquella imagen le recordó lo sucedido con sasuke la noche anterior, lo cual provoco que enrojeciera como nunca antes en su vida._

Ytachi pudo notarla vergüenza y la incomodidad en la mirada de ella, se quedo pensando por que ella estaba tan nerviosa, pero pronto se dio cuenta del por que, ambos estaban en una posición no apropiada.

pero eso no puedo evitar quela observase detenidamente:

_...perfecta.._ fue lo unico que cruzo por su mente, un ángel ante el, pero sabia perfectamente que no lo era, solo era un niña la cual había cautivado su corazón desde el primer momento que la vio.

De un solo moviendo se alejo de ella, pero un suave murmullo capto su atención.

_ ...Muchas gracias uchiha san..._

Una sonrisa altanera se formo en sus labios, así que sin pensarlo se acerco velozmente hacia ella, para susurrarle seductoramente al oído ..._nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro..._

-al terminar de hablar se retiro por la ventana dejado muy sorprendida a hinata que no creía lo que acaba de pasar, _pues el único en usar ese tono de voz tan seductor en ella había sido sasuke._

De manera muy torpe se lanzo hacia su cama esperando tratar de calmar el desenfrenado latido de su corazón, pasado el tiempo se quedo nuevamente dormida.

* * *

-La noche al fin había llegado, ytachi estaba recostado en medio del bosque observando atentamente la luna, la cual centelleba como los hermosos ojos de aquella niña que habia cautivado su corazon.

_...Por alguna razón ingresaste mi vida Hinata Hyuga ahora no te dejare ir, aun si pierdo el cariño de mi hermano y el de mi familia..._

Continuara …


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa.. A todos, antes que nada quiero dar gracias a todos por su apoyo y que dios los cuide y me los proteja.

Y ESTE CAPITULO ESTA REHEDITADO DEBIDO ALOS CRIMENES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE HE COMETIDO WEWEEWE.

A Y SOBRE LA EDAD DE AMBOS, LOS DOS TIENEN 11 AÑOS, POR SI NO LEYERON EL CAPI. UNO WEWEWEWE

NOTA MALVADA estoy a punto de que mi historia de un giro 360 grados, disfruten este capítulo gracias.

* * *

Un nuevo día habilla llegado los cálidos rayos del sol se esparcían por todos lados, inundando cada parte del bello bosque que rodeaba a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Hinata hyuga se encontraba en medio del bosque entrenando a la vez que intentaba aclarar sus ideas con respecto a sasuke.

Un suspiro de derrota de escapo de sus labios, pues se dio cuenta de que alguien más había llegado y la observaba, temerosa se dio la vuelta y como lo supuso sasuke estaba ahí observándola profundamente, como si intentara ver más allá de su alma.

_Buenos días sasuke_- susurro nerviosa al sentir que el empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

_Buenos días hinata ¿Te sucede algo?_ -interrogo preocupado, al ver el rostro de ella tan afligido.

Las siguientes palabras lo dejaron congelado.

_Hinata le estaba confesando que se sentía culpable por aquel beso, pero lo que más le dolió fue cuando ella le dejo en claro que no sabía qué era lo que sentía por él, sin duda todo esto era un duro golpe su corazón, pero a pesar de todo dio gracias al cielo pues ella estaba siendo sincera con él, ese instante se juro así mismo luchar por el amor de ella, aunque algo le decía que sería un batalla ardua._

Con mucho cuidado tomo con sus manos el hermoso rostro de ella, quedo hipnotizado al ver esos hermosos ojos, cuando eso sucedió, solo pudo hablar con el corazón.

_Tal vez creas que ese beso fue un error, pero yo no lo creo, para mí fue lo más hermoso que pudo haberme pasado, es que no lo vez, te has apoderado de mi corazón de mi voluntad de todo mi ser, tu sencillez, tu sonrisa, tu sola presencia me desarma, te has convertido en la razón de mí existir._

_Hinata hyuga….te amo… aunque no me creas te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, dame una oportunidad y veras que lo que te digo es verdad._

Al terminar de hablar rodeo delicadamente el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, su cuerpo se estremeció ante esa acción.

Con cierto temor se alejo de ella, solo para contemplarla..._hermosa_... fue lo único que cruzo por su mente.

-Hinata quieres ir conmigo al festival del pueblo, faltan pocos minutos para qué empiece ¿aceptas?- Pregunto con cierto temor impregnado en su voz.

Pero el temor desapareció, al escuchar una respuesta positiva.

Así que sin pensarlo la jalo de su mano para dirigirse al festival, a lo largo del trayecto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de victoria se asomara en sus labios, al parecer los dioses espesaban a conspirar a su favor.

* * *

Tiempo después ambos estaban recorriendo todos los puestos, pero sin soltarse de la mano, lo cual provocaba el enfado de todas las chicas y chicos que estaban cerca.

Sasuke solo les dedicaba una mirada de odio lo cual los hacía huir como alma que lleva el diablo

Las horas pasaron rápido ambos habían llegado a un pequeño puesto alejado de los demás, sin prisa se acercaron a él.

-Aquel puesto bien podía ser pequeño, pero estaba repleto de hermosas joyas labradas a mano:

-Pero en medio de tantas joyas sobresalían unos finos collares de plata, con una pequeña placa del mismo material en forma de corazón, el cual tenía un hermoso grabado… _Siempre estaré a tu lado_….. Sasuke tomo esos collares como una señal así que decidió comprarlos.

_Señor me llevo esos collares por favor_- señalo sasuke mientras miraba con cautela a hinata.

Por supuesto jovencitos-respondió el anciano feliz al ver que su primera venta era realizada por una linda parejita infantil, sin duda el amor todavía existía.

Después de que sasuke recibiera los collares, guio a hinata a un lugar más apartado.

_Hinata puedes darte la vuelta por favor –rogo sasuke en un tono sumamente tierno_

Hinata sintió que se derretía al escuchar ese ruego, accedió encantada, con algo de nervios sujeto su largo cabello para que no estorbase, sintió su piel erizarse al sentir las manos de sasuke rodear su cuello, pero fue pasajero, pues el no tardo demasiado en su labor.

Cuando sasuke termino, ella hizo lo mismo con él, y sin decir nada más, se miraron a los ojos mientras un sonrojo se adueñaba de las mejillas de ambos.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo sasuke, la tomo en brazos para llevarla a un hermoso árbol de cerezos muy cercano, con mucho cuidado la depósito de nuevo a tierra, algunos pétalos empezaban a caer suavemente sobre ellos, uno de esos pétalos se deposito justo encima de la mejilla de hinata.

S_asuke no puedo evitar retirarlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias se acerco más a hinata para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, ante la atónita mirada de esta._

…_Quiero que tú seas quien me pida que te bese_… susurro roncamente cerca de su oído, espero unos segundos por una respuesta, hasta que esta llego.

_S-s-sasuke h-h-hazlo-b-b-bésame-p-p-por favor_ –articulo difícilmente la hyuga.

_Será un placer_- contesto él, mientras rozaba delicadamente sus labios con los de ella, para luego unirlos definitivamente.

Amor y solo amor transmitía aquel beso, sin duda esto ayudo a disipar cualquier duda que hinata tenía con respecto a sasuke.

Ahora lo sabía, ahora lo sentía, lo amaba y lucharía por él, aun en contra de las normas de su clan.

Pronto aquel beso empezaba a tornarse demandante, hasta el punto que tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire.

Te amo hinata hyuga-articulo nerviosamente el muchacho, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Y-y-yo también te amo sasuke uchiha- susurro, mientras sentía de nuevo los labios de sasuke sobre los suyos.

Así permanecieron un largo tiempo, sin saber que alguien estaba observando todo y que el peligro estaba más cerca que nunca.

CONTINUARA…

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS APOYAN! GRACIAS! Y UNA VEZ MAS QUE DIOS ME LOS CUIDE Y PROTEJA ATENTAMENTE NAKUMI UCHIHA

NOTA MALVADA: HARE SUFRIR A SASUKE JAJAJA ¡!SE LO MERECE!


	5. UN AMOR SE FORTALECE

HOLAAA…A TODOS MILGRASIAS POR TODO SU APOYO SIN DUDA SIN USTEDES MI VIDA NO TENDRIA SENTIDO, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS JURO QUE NO LOS DEFRUDARE…NAKUMI UCHIHA A HABLADO AVETENCIA LEMON

NOTA MALVADA: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA REHECHO DEBIDO ALOS CRIMENES ORTOGRAFICOS Y A LA MALA REDACCION.

…..

La noche al fin había llegado, todo el pueblo se hallaba disfrutando del festival todos reían con ganas y gozaban con entusiasmo.

Hinata y sasuke estaban sentados en el bosque viendo los juegos artificiales centellear en el cielo, ambos sentían la felicidad y tranquilidad perfectamente mezcladas, Sasuke se fijo en el rostro de hinata, ella estaba mirando el cielo con esos hermosos ojos perlados además de que sus pequeños labios formaban un hermosa sonrisa, ese instante tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no besarla, con mucho cuidado la llamo un par veces.

-_Hinata ..Hinata tierra llamando a hinata ay alguien en esa linda cabeza_-hablo insistente el uchiha

Esas palabras devolvieron a la realidad la hyuga la cual volteo rápidamente su rostro hacia sasuke mientras sus mejillas se teñían fuertemente de rojo.

_-¡Valla por un momento pensé que te habías quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos!_-exclamo divertido

_Sa _sasuke n _no yo solo ¡ah! bueno miraba las lu_ luces_ -respondió hinata avergonzada por su comportamiento

-_Hump? Parece que te puse nerviosa hinata san_-susurro roncamente sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella con un extraño brillo en sus negros ojos.

_S_ sasuke no es eso solo que_ …- hinata no puedo completar la palabra pues sasuke la beso sorpresivamente, mientras la sujetaba por su cintura para acercarla más a él, por instinto hinata poso delicadamente sus manos sobre los hombros, ambos labios se movían tiernamente pero con avives luego de permanecer así unos segundos ambos se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y con un fuerte rubor cubriendo las mejillas de ambos.

-Ese instante ambos hicieron un juramento inquebrantable, para luego juntar sus labios mientras demostrar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Así comenzó el noviazgo arriesgado entre hinata hyuga y sasuke uchiha, un largo año había pasado desde aquella noche en que ambos se juraron amarse con todo el corazón, a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba su amor crecía sin detenerse. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que se veían a solas, ellos siempre estaban acompañados por su maestra y eso les impedía mostrar sus sentimientos que luchaban día a día por salir a flote.

-El invierno al fin había llegado, estaban a unas semanas de completar el mes de junio, y todos se hallaban en el festival de invierno el cual por primera vez en su vida traía consigo un concierto con los artistas del momento.

Todos los aldeanos coreaban sus canciones al momento que la euforia se apoderaba del estadio central.

-Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la mansión hyuga con la esperanza de encontrar a hinata en su cuarto esperando ansioso entregarle el paquete que llevaba en manos.

Sasuke usando toda su habilidad como shinobi ingreso al jardín mientras de un solo salto llegaba ala habitación de hinata lo que vio lo dejo embelesado. Aquella habitación él la conocía de memoria, pues en contadas ocasiones en la que la visitaba, pero sin duda lo que más le fascino fue que hinata estaba dormida en su lecho tan solo cubierta con una blanca sabana gruesa.

Con cautela se acerco ella mientras la miraba atentamente, con mucho cuidado se arrodillo al lado de la cama mientras acariciaba sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Ese instante hinata empezó abrir lentamente sus bellos ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos negros como la misma noche que la miraban fijamente.

Sasuke- murmuro adormilada.

Hump creo que si?- respondió él.

Te traje un regalo feliz cumpleaños hinata-hablo emocionado al momento que le mostraba el pequeño estuche aterciopelado.

Ese momento hinata se levanto suavemente mientras recogía aquel regalo, ambas manos hicieron contacto, con cuidado ella abrió el paquete dejando ver una fina pulsera de oro blanco con pequeñas estrellas colgando las cuales tenían diminutos diamantes rojos incrustados en ella.

-Es precioso muchas gracias- agradeció hinata con una reverencia.

-Ese instante los ojos de sasuke centellearon de manera misteriosa, al momento que tomaba la pulsera y sujetaba suavemente la mano de ella para colocársela, cuando termino la jalo hacia el al momento que juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron muy lentamente, ambos respiraban con algo de dificultad, además de que ambos estaban solos, pues todos los miembros de la familia estaban controlando la seguridad del estadio central.

-Sasuke volvió a besarla solo que esta vez con más ímpetu y deseo, con algo de nervios la atrajo mucho más hacia él, al cabo de un rato ese beso empezaba a desatar nuevas sensaciones, las cuales ambos reconocieron como deseo y ansiedad.

-_Sasuke empezó a desatar muy lentamente el nudo que sujetaba el camisón que ella llevaba, cuando lo desato por completo poso sus manos encima de los hombros de ella mientras bajaba las mangas hacia abajo, un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de hinata, lo cual animo a sasuke a continuar su siguiente paso despojar a hinata de esa prenda., cuando lo logro su sangre empezó a correr con más fuerza, ante sus ojos estaba la niña más hermosa de todas, una verdadera diosa: su pequeño cuerpo poseía delicadas curvas, ningún detalle escapaba ante él: los ojos de ella estaban cerrados y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas debido a que ella intentaba cubrir tímidamente su busto lo cual solo dejaba ver el inicio de ellos, su pequeña cintura combinaba perfectamente con sus caderas y sus pálidas piernas estaban bien esculpidas, con algo de temor el busco la mirada de ella, cuando la encontró suplico en silencio que ella se destapara. _

_Hinata entendió perfectamente aquel mensaje silencioso, así que dejo caer suavemente sus brazos a cada lado, dejando a la vista sus péquenos senos los cuales poseían una forma muy redondita acompañados de pequeños botones color rosado._

_Sasuke quedo embelesado y con mucho cuidado la levanto en brazos y la deposito en su cama mientras él se apoyaba encima de ella, ese momento ambos se miraron fijamente. Sasuke podía sentir claramente el cuerpo de hinata bajo el suyo, a pesar de que el aún estaba vestido podía sentir la calidez corporal que ella despedía._

_Por otro lado hinata podía sentir el cuerpo de sasuke presionándola aquella sensación le brindaba una sensación de seguridad nunca antes sentida, tomando mucho valor empezó a desatar la los botones de la camisa de sasuke, dejando a la vista el trabajado torso de él. En un movimiento brusco ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda de él al sentir los labios de sasuke sobre su cuello._

_Sasuke se deshizo de las pocas prendas que cubrían el resto de su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado separo delicadamente las piernas de ella al momento que se situaba entre ellas, aquel contacto hizo que ambos cuerpos se tensaran involuntariamente mientras un gemido escapa de sus labios, la boca de sasuke se apodero de uno de los pechos de hinata mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el otro, al momento que escuchaba atentamente los pequeños gemidos y suspiros que ella emitía, cuando termino esa labor sus manos se posaron en la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su amada, con cuidado la retiro, cuando eso sucedió el empezó a recorrer con sus labios todo el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a esa zona virginal, con algo de miedo se apodero de aquel lugar ante el gritillo de sorpresa que hinata, sus labios besaban y succionaban su pequeñito clítoris aumentando los gemidos femeninos._

_¡Sasuke!- grito hinata al sentir su primer orgasmo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo, ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras intentaba calmar su desenfrenada respiración, cuando los volvió a abrir sasuke la miraba con total satisfacción, ella intento decir algo pero él se apodero ferozmente de sus labios sin darle oportunidad a protestar._

_-Hinata sentía claramente la hombría de sasuke palpitar contra su intimidad, aquello provoco cierto temor pues le habían contado que la primera vez siempre era dolorosa, pero su temor desapareció cuando sasuke le susurraba cuanto la amaba y si quería él se detendría si ella lo deseaba._

_Una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza negó aquella petición, internamente deseaba que aquella unión se diera._

_Sasuke con mucho cuidado se acomodo y empezó a penetrarla lentamente, hasta que se topo con aquella barrera que significaba la pureza de hinata, de un solo movimiento se llevo por delante a esta._

_Un pequeño grito de dolor broto de los labios de hinata mientras esta arqueaba ligeramente su espalda, sasuke se detuvo para empezar a besarla nuevamente mientras le decía que todo iba estar bien. Al cabo de un rato el dolor desapareció así que hinata movió sutilmente sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo dándole a entender que ella ya estaba lista._

_Sasuke empezó con envestidas suaves, para luego ir aumentando el nivel, las piernas de hinata se enroscaron firmemente en su cadera en un intento de profundizar aquel maravilloso contacto. _

_Pero aquello no era suficiente sasuke se movió velozmente quedando sentado en la cama con hinata encima mientras ambos se movían buscando mas placer. Hinata enrosco sus manos alrededor del cuello de sasuke mientras ella movía sus caderas de arriba abajo siguiendo el ritmo que su novio le indicaba._

_Pronto ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por finas gotas de sudor y los gemidos resonaban en todo el cuarto, hinata sentía como su intimidad se contraía fuertemente para luego expandirse en una última y grandiosa ola de placer, lo cual provoco que ella gritara fuertemente, y al cabo de unos segundos sasuke emitió un gruñido al momento que se liberaba dentro de ella._

_-Ambos cuerpos cayeron exhaustos. Sasuke quedo unos momentos en silencio mientras intentaba controlar el sube y baja de su cuerpo, cuando lo logro se volteo hacia hinata, ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, solo que ella estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados._

_Con toda la dulzura del mundo la abrazo mientras juntaba su rostro con el de ella, al momento que le susurraba nuevamente lo mucho que la amaba, ella solo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y luego cerraba sus ojos para quedarse dormida. Sasuke también dejo que el cansancio se apoderara de el sumiéndolo en el más profundo sueño._

-Las horas pasaron lentamente faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, sasuke empezó a despertarse lo primero que vio fue la delicada silueta de hinata recostaba al lado suyo, una sonrisa triunfante se formo en sus labios, acaba de ser el primer hombre de hinata hyuga, acababa de experimentar y hacer experimentar lo maravilloso de lo que es hacer el amor, con mucho cuidado se levanto y empezó a vestirse cuando estuvo listo tomo un pedazo de papel y un lápiz que estaban encima de un escritorio y empezó a escribir una carta la luz de la luna, cuando termino se acerco hacia ella y luego depositaba un suave beso en su frente al momento que dejaba encima de la almohada la carta.

A los pocos minutos hinata despertó y se dio cuenta de que sasuke ya no estaba, pero un pedazo de papel al lado suyo capto su atención, con cuidado tomo el escrito y empezó a leerlo.

…hinata mi dulce hinata acabas de brindarme la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, perdóname por no poder quedarme a tu lado, creo que sabes la razón, no sabes cómo deseo verte despertar a mi lado, lo único que puedo escribirte es que te amo y jamás me cansare de decírtelo, tu sencillez y dulzura me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que te conocí, tú me armas y desarmas, eres como el agua que me da vida y sobre todo eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, hinata hyuga te amo…

Al terminar de leer hinata empezó a llorar, ella también acaba de vivir el momento más hermoso de su vida y con esos pensamientos nuevamente se quedo dormida esperando ansiosa volver a ver al dueño de su corazón.

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTA MALVADA…QUIERO MIS REVIEWS**


	6. SITUACIONES

Holaa a todos les agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo, sin duda siempre da re mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia les agrade.

* * *

El amanecer acaba de llegar, los calidos rayos dorados del sol se filtraban suavemente por las ventanas iluminando todos los espacios. Hinata hyuga se hallaba mirándose fijamente frente a un espejo totalmente desnuda, su pequeño cuerpo tenía ligeras marcas rojizas que se destacaban en su cuello y en el nacimiento de su busto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ferozmente al recordar el origen de estas, aun recordaba los besos de sasuke sus suaves carisias, la forma en que el la había hecho mujer. Aquella noche ella entrego su pureza y a cambio experimento las sensaciones más bellas que jamás se imagino que existieran. Esa noche quedaría grabada en sus recuerdos, pero sobre todo en su corazón.

-Un delicado suspiro escapo de sus labios, pues ya era hora de que saliera a entrenar al bosque con su maestra, aunque eso significaba que sasuke también estaría ahí. Un sutil escalofrió recorrió su espalda, muchas dudas y temores inundaban su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterara de todo? ¿Qué?

Al cabo de unos momentos ella salió del baño completamente cambiada, sin rastro alguno que la delatara, pero algo faltaba: la fina sábana blanca de su cama, tenía la única prueba de que ella ya se había convertido en una mujer, así que la retiro y la guardo en un lugar seguro.

Con algo de torpeza ella salio de su casa rumbo al bosque, pero se percato de una presencia que venia siguiéndola desde hace unos minutos, cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que el hermano mayor de sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella. La mirada profunda de el le la atemorizaba eran muy raras las ocasiones en el que ella se encontraba con el. Lentamente hinata empezaba a analizarlo. Su piel morena era una invitación abierta para cualquier mujer que deseara probarla, su camisa azul estaba ligeramente abierta dejando ver finas líneas que formaban el inicio de su trabajado cuerpo. Sin bien ytachi era un muchacho de dieciséis años acaparaba la vista de cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino, muchas de ellas deseaban aunque sea probar fugazmente aquellos labios tan tentadores y acariciar aquel cuerpo de dios que el poseía.

Hinata sacudió ligeramente su cabeza intentando apartar esas ideas de su mente. Cuando ella volvió ala realidad se dio cuenta de que el estaba frente a ella, con mucho temor ella solo le dedico una reverencia en señal de saludo, y luego intento marcharse, pero este la sujeto firmemente de su brazo y le pedía acompañarlo a tomar un helado. Con algo de dudas ella acepto la invitación.

Luego de unos largos minutos ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso helado. Ytachi no apartaba su vista de hinata le fascinaba ver como ella se sonrojaba por sus comentarios, sus hermosos ojos los cuales poseían una belleza mucho mayor ala luna o las estrellas, y sus rosados labios lo tentaban inconcientemente a besarla.

Cuando hinata termino su helado y le agradeció por todo e intento marcharse pero una fuerte punzada en su vientre la hizo tambalear casi hasta hacerla caer, pero ytachi se dio cuenta de esto y en menos de un parpadeo él se hallaba sujetándola por la cintura, esta acción provoco que ella enrojeciera terriblemente y cayera inconciente en los brazos de su acompañante.

El atardecer al fin había llegado ytachi se hallaba en su habitación viendo dormir ala heredera hyuga descansando en su cama. El empezaba a preocuparse ella seguía sin despertar, si no lo hacía en unos minutos más la llevaría al hospital, pero todo en ella estaba normal, su pulso y respiración no parecían fallar, mas bien ella lucia cansada, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente, pero en realidad el motivo poco le importo pues lo único que valía era que ella estuviera ahí con el a solas sin la compañía de su tonto hermanito menor.

-Por primera vez en su vida el tenia celos de sasuke, el tonto había entablado un noviazgo con ella, lo que el daría por ser el quien la besara día a día, lo que haría por sentirla lo más cerca posible de él y compartir todo con ella.

-Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar que ella se movía lentamente, sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a ella mientras recibía la mirada dormilona de ella, el intento decir algo pero ella nuevamente se quedo dormida, aquello provoco que su corazón se derritiera y sin poder controlarlo se hecho junto a ella mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos en un intento de sentir el calorcito corporal que ella despedía, y sin quererlo el también se quedo dormido.

La noche al fin había llegado la oscuridad reinaba son todo su esplendor las estrellas centelleaban como bellos cristales y la luna iluminaba aquellos lugares donde las sombras se ubicaban, eran casi media noche y todos se hallaban descansando en sus hogares.

Hinata empezó a despertar al sentir que algo ejercía presión en su vientre, muy lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos: lo primero que vio fue una amplia habitación escasamente iluminada por los rayos lunares, pero lo que si capto su atención fue que había alguien a sus espaldas, pues su respiración rozaba su cuello, temerosa se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo que vio la dejo en shock, ytachi estaba a su lado durmiendo en total paz, con mucha precaución intento levantarse, pero no pudo siquiera moverse pues los brazos de el ejercieron presión imposibilitándole la oportunidad de irse. Reuniendo todo el valor del mundo lo llamo repetidamente, hasta que este despertó mientras la miraba de forma divertida y una sexy sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Hinata intento explicarse pero le fue inútil la cercanía de el la perturbaba.

-_Ytachi san yo eto ah ¿qué hago aquí?-pregunto angustiada por no saber donde estaba._

_-Hump? Bueno te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa y ahora estas aquí en mi cuarto durmiendo en mi cama a mi lado. -Susurro sensualmente mientras la sujetaba con mayor fuerza._

_Esa respuesta provoco que hinata se sonrojara más halla de los límites humanos y nuevamente intento protestar._

_-Arigato ytachi san pero me tengo que ir a casa es tardísimo._

_-No lo creo tengo entendido que casi toda tu familia esta cumpliendo misiones, y que tu padre viajo a otra aldea ¿no es cierto?_

_-Es cierto pero yo._

_-Sin peros te quedaras a dormir aquí esta noche conmigo, además me agrada sentirte cerca… muy cerca.. Nuevamente ytachi uso ese tonito mientras la hacia recostarse nuevamente solo que en esta ocasión ambos estaban frente a frente, por instinto ella cerro sus ojos al sentir tan profunda mirada, y en media de aquella situación ella espero a que el se quedara dormido, cuando creyó que el sueño lo había vencido lentamente ella se levanto de la cama y se dirigió por la ventana e intento salir pero unas varoniles brazos sujetaron sus frágiles muñecas impidiendo su ansioso escape, y la jalaban nuevamente ala cama, esta vez sin darle oportunidad a volver a escaparse, sin mas remedios dejo que Morfeo se encargara de llevarla aun lugar lejano entre sus sueños_

-Las horas pasaron sin que nadie las deteniera. Ytachi ya estaba despierto admirando la belleza de su acompañante, sin duda el deseba seguir teniéndola en esa posición tan tentadora. Hinata estaba recostada encima de el, prácticamente usándolo de almohada. Mentalmente empezaba reírse, que pasaría si su hermanito se enterara que su novia acaba dormir con él !Oh¡ si el rostro de sasuke seria un hecho sin precedentes.

Ytachi usando todas sus habilidades como líder de cazador ambu. Recostó a hinata aun lado mientras el se dirigía al baño, cuando regreso se encontró con la sorpresa de que la ventana estaba abierta y que ella ya no estaba en su cama.

-Al parecer conquistar a hinata hyuga seria una proeza, pero él estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería y esa niña no seria le excepción, tarde o temprano ella seria suya si o si.

**CONTINURAAA..**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo ahí gracias gracias no los defraudare o dejo de llamarme nakumi uchiha.**


	7. DOLOR DE UN SER INOCENTE

Hola a todos antes que nada quiero agradecerles su apoyo en serio gracias y siempre daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia les agrade..Chauuuuuu y que dios me los cuide y proteja. AVEB. LEMON

* * *

Hinata hyuga se hallaba recostada en su cama intentando controlar su respiración, internamente agradecía a los cielos por haberla ayudado a escapar de los brazos de ytachi uchiha. Jamás en su vida había cruzado por la mente que pasaría la noche en una casa ajena prácticamente siendo secuestrada, internamente no dejaba de reprocharse ella amaba a sasuke, pero la presencia de su hermano la perturbaba.

-Al cabo de unos minutos ella se levanto y se dirigía al salón principal de su casa donde se hallaba un hermoso piano el cual ella tocaba con gran maestría y elegancia.

Después de incontables horas de tocar y recibir felicitaciones por parte de ko, se marcho de ahí rumbo alas cascadas, una vez llego se puso a entrenar hasta ya entrada la noche.

-Hinata no se dio cuenta de que una presencia se había materializado detrás suyo, solo cuando reacciono cedió cuenta de que era el hermano de sasuke, el cual la miraba de manera amenazadora.

-Por instinto ella intento retroceder, pero este la sujeto por sus cabellos y luego la arrojo al suelo con violencia mientras se situaba encima de ella. Hinata solo lo miro aterrada había algo diferente en la mirada de el, pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que la boca de Itachi se posicionaba ferozmente sobre la suya, un fuerte olor a sake inundo las fosas nasales de la hyuga. las manos de Itachi se coloraron a través de sus ropas y acariciaban su espalda hasta toparse con su pequeño sujetador el cual desato rápidamente, ese instante empezó un forcejeo entre ambos, hinata intentaba apartar a su agresor a toda costa, pero este solo le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro, partiéndole el labio y dejándola semiinconsciente por unos minutos, lo único que ella podía hacer era ver como sus prendas eran arrancadas sin el menor cuidado.

-Itachi besaba con violencia la fina piel de ella dejando marcas púrpuras en su lugar, luego bajo y se topo con unos pequeñitos senos, los cuales subían y bajaban debido la respiración alterada de ella, sin poder controlarse se apodero de estos como si su vida dependiera de aquel acto, sus labios succionaban y mordían incesantemente.

Por otro lado hinata sollozaba en silencio rogando que aquello fuera una pesadilla, cuando itachi ya no pudo esperar más se desvistió rápidamente dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo, sin el menor cuidado el separo bruscamente las piernas de hinata y posicionaba su erecto miembro en la entrada de ella, y solo pensando solo en su placer y no en el de ella, la penetro bruscamente causando que ella gritara y nuevamente intentara a apartarlo.

-Pero el no iba a parar, fueron muchas noches que había soñado que la tenia en su cama que la poseía y que ella era suya y no de su tonto hermanito menor, muchas noches el tuvo que complacerse así mismo para calmar el deseo ferviente que corría por sus venas. Estos sueños pronto se convirtieron en obsesión a tal grado que el la seguía a donde ella fuera, la desesperación y la rabia combinadas con los celos lo obligaron a buscar refugio en el alcohol en un intento de olvidarse que ella aun no era suya. Pero ahora el estaba ahí poseyéndola sin compasión alguna, podía sentir claramente que esta lo rechazaba, pues su pequeña intimidad se contraía y estrangula con fuerza su miembro, causando que ondas de dolor y placer se mezclaran causando que el se sintiera más excitado que nunca.

-Con mucha dificultad el levanto su rostro para mirarla y la imagen que encontró elevo su ego hasta los cielos. Bajo del hinata estaba fuertemente sonrojada además de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y por ellos se deslizaban ríos de lágrimas, y sus pequeños labios ensangrentados titiritaban del dolor, sin duda la estaba lastimando y eso no le importaba solo deseaba poseerla como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Itachi se movía aun ritmo veloz sus envestidas eran fuertes y dolorosas, al cabo de un par e movimientos más llego al final y se libero dentro de ella, el permaneció unos segundos así aspirando el suave perfume de lirios que destilaban los cabellos de ella, y sin siquiera decir algo se levanto de ahí y empezó a vestirse y se marcho como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo temblando sin control, su cuerpo estaba completamente lastimado, con movimientos muy torpes ella se levanto sintiendo punzadas agudas bajo su vientre y con sus frágiles manos recogió las pocas prendas que habían quedado intactas y con lagrimas en sus ojos llego a su casa la cual estaba desierta, cuando llego a su habitación se dirigió al baño y se dio la ducha mas larga de toda su vida, el agua caliente se encargo de quitar toda la suciedad superficial, pero por dentro en lo mas profundo de su corazón estaba destrozada, ¿Cómo le diría a sasuke lo ocurrido?¿como? y con estas preguntas solo logro colocarse una bata y luego de salir del baño se tiro en la cama donde dejo llorar en paz.

Dos largas semanas habían pasado desde aquella trágica noche, la cual cambiaria su vida para siempre. Hinata estaba ahí en su cuarto con una prueba de embarazo la cual indicaba que ella esperaba un hijo de la persona que alguna vez creyó que era un alguien admirable.

Continuaraaaaaaaaa… dejen reviews


	8. PLACER

Holaaaaaaa aa todos, antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por la demora el colegio me esta matando, y quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo muchas gracias por leer esta historia tan loca.

Nota malvada lemon así que no se quejen

* * *

Los calidos rayos del sol inundaban el amplio cielo, el cantar de las aves inundaban cada rincón de la aldea, la suave brisa del viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, y el mar brillaba con tanta intensidad que se asemejaba al de un diamante, la paz casi perfecta. Pero en una de las habitaciones mas alejadas de la residencia uchiha, el hermano mayor de sasuke se encontraba intentando calmar su deseo, sus manos se movían de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como su hombría exigía más a cada momento, pronto la desesperación se fue en aumento provocando que sus manos se movieran casi con violencia, para luego ser manchadas por un liquido espeso. Un bufido de fastidio escapo de sus labios seguido de jadeos que en vano intentaba callar, otra vez había tenido que hacerlo, se maldijo internamente por su debilidad, es que no podía evitarlo aun en sus sueños venían las imágenes de cuando poseyó a Hinata Hyuga, solo deseaba fervientemente volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, escucharla gritar su nombre, aun cuando fueran gritos de dolor o suplicas, deseaba poder saborear esa fina fiel que tenia un sabor exquisito, deseaba sentir la suavidad de su piel la cual se asemejaba ala de la más fina ceda jamás elaborada, deseaba poder sentir todo el placer que experimento esa noche.

-Pero sabía que sería difícil ya habían pasado varias semanas desde esa vez, un mes para ser exacto, un mes en el que el se había acostado con todas las mujeres que una vez había rechazado, una por una habían sido seducidas y luego desechadas como juguetes, el jamás estaba satisfecho cada vez que tenia sexo con estas solo lo hacia pensando que era con hinata quien lo hacia, pero nunca lo consiguió, la diferencia era enorme esas mujeres aceptaban como perras en celo buscando quien la cogiesen como lo que son ¡!unas perras sin dignidad sin la menor gota de respeto por ellas mismas!, unas mujeres que solo se sienten atraídas por el aspecto físico, pero hinata era totalmente distinta, desde el primer momento en que la conoció se dio cuanta que era una niña con mucha educación, elegancia y sobre todo con una encantadora timidez, sus bellos sonrojos delataba su inocencia, su manera de expresarse era tan delicada, y sobre todo ella fue su primera experiencia, lástima que él no fuera su primer hombre aquella noche el cedió cuenta de que ella ya no era virgen, pues no encontró aquella barrera que significaba la pureza de ella, su furia se acrecentó, estaba seguro de que sasuke era el responsable y podía jurar sobre su vida a que ella se había entregado a su hermano por amor, todo lo contrario a el que la había forzado sin importarle si la lastimaba, pero ahora eso no tenia caso el daño estaba echo y no había marcha atrás.

-Después de una larga ducha y cambiarse de ropa salio a las calles buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse hasta que lo encontró, en medio de una de las avenidas estaba una de las compañera de Sasuke, Sakura Haruno cargando un par de bolsas llenas de víveres, con cautela se le acerco y se ofreció a ayudarla, esta solo le miro y accedió encantada, al poco tiempo ambos estaban enfrente de la casa haruno, Sakura solo le agradeció y le invito a pasar a tomar un refresco, este solo paso sin decir una sola palabra, una vez dentro itachi le pregunto si sus padres estaban, la respuesta de la niña alegro su día, sin pensarlo dos veces a una velocidad impresionante itachi se posiciono al frente de ella quedando a su altura, para luego adueñarse ferozmente de los labios de la chiquilla, la cual solo lo miraba sin poder creerse lo que pasaba, pero esta no opuso resistencia tal vez ella no había conseguido nada con sasuke, pero al parecer con su hermano mayor si, así que dejo que este la siguiese besando.

Pronto las manos de itachi se colaron a través de su blusa buscando su sujetador al no encontrarlo, el solo rasgo la prenda partiéndola en dos, este acto provoco que sakura se tensara ahora sabia cuales eran las intenciones de itachi, pero no opuso resistencia cuando el saco un kunai y rasgo su pantalón de mezclillas en conjunto con sus braguitas, un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios al sentir la boca de itachi apoderarse de su intimidad, succionando y mordiendo su pequeñito clítoris, pasado el tiempo el primer orgasmo inundo cada célula de su cuerpo, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda y gritara fuertemente, apenas ella podía mantenerse en pie, su único soporte era la boca de itachi que no dejaba de hacer maravilla, luego las cosas cambiaron el la levanto en brazos y la coloco encima de una mesa, ella espero unos segundos admirando como este se despojaba de sus ropas dejando ver su escultural cuerpo que se asemejaba al de un dios romano, una repentina ráfaga de miedo atravesó a sakura al ver la enorme hombría del uchiha alzarse en todo su esplendor, ella jamás lo había echo era cierto que ya había tenido juegos con su compañero de equipo, pero nunca había llegado a la penetración, pero ahora sentía que seria diferente, los ojos Itachi estaban cegados de placer pero también una extraña necesidad, sakura no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, pues este se acerco a ella y el la levanto sus piernas colocándolas por encima de sus fornidos hombros, mientras la jalaba mas hacia el tanto que sus sexos chocaban, ella intento decir algo pero no puedo pues este acaba de penetrarla de un solo golpe ,un gritillo de dolor mezclado con placer resonó en la sala, sakura arqueo involuntariamente su cuerpo al sentir que su intimidad se contraía y se expandía apretando a su invasor, el cual se sentía completamente duro y aquella sensación empezaba tornarse placentera dejando de lado el dolor, sin poder controlarse ella movió sus caderas hacia delante dándole a entender que lo estaba disfrutando, este ni siquiera la miro, pues cerro sus ojos mientras empezaba a moverse salvajemente. Itachi bombeaba sin detenerse, las envestidas eran rápidas y profundas itachi imaginaba que era hinata, esa imagen provoco que el tomara a la chica y la volteara de espaldas y empezara a penetrarla anal mente, excitado ante los gemido de que esta soltaba, envestida por envestida sus cuerpos chocaban, la excitación era mas que presente, pronto el sintió que estaba punto de terminar, así que se separo rápidamente y la arrojo al suelo mientras se situaba en medio de su piernas y nuevamente empezaba a penetrarla con mas violencia, mientras usaba los hombros de ella como palanca de empuje, Itachi sentía perfectamente como su miembro era envuelto por las paredes vaginales de la chica, increíblemente Sakura lo disfrutaba sus manos estaban aferras a la espalda de itachi mientras enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de este, tiempo después la ultima ráfaga de placer inundo sus cuerpos, haciendo que Itachi se liberara dentro y que sakura gimiera por lo alto.

-Después de permanecer unidos bastante tiempo itachi se separo como si nada y busco sus prendas y empezó a vestirse, ignorando las preguntas de la Haruno, este solo le dejo en claro que solo fue sexo y nada más, estas palabras provocaron que esta se soltara a llorar y gritara que se largara, este como si nada se marcho de ahí confirmando una vez mas que hinata tendría que ser suya aun si tuviera que secuestrarla.

En uno de los cuartos sakura lloraba no podía creer que había entregado su virginidad, por despecho se sentía tan escupida que quería morir ese mismo instante, pero no esa no era la única razón por la cual se sentía así, en medio de aquel acto juro haber escuchado que el decía ….Hinata… ¿seria Hinata Hyuga? Su antigua compañera de academia, fuera lo que fuera lo descubriría esto no se iba a quedar así itachi uchiha pagaría cada lagrima que ella estaba derramando.

CONTINUARA

NOTA MALVADA NO ME CRITIQUE SOBRE EL LEMON, NADIE LES ESTA OBLIGANDO A LEERLO ASI QUE OJITO CON SUS COMENTARIOS, SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN NO PIERDAN SU TIEMPO OFENDIENDO ASI QUE CHAUUU. NAKUMI UCHIHA HA HABLAO


	9. LA MALDAD NACE

**Hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien, disculpen por la tardanza eh tenido serios problemas respecto a mi salud eh tenido que pedirle a un familiar que publique las historias, pero lo que digo esta demás y una vez mas gracias por su apoyo de veras, disfruten este capitulo NAKUMI UCHIHA HA HABLADO.**

Seis de la mañana la cruel nevada al fin había llegado, los grandes ricos y montañas eran cubiertos por un manto blanco, el aire helado bajaba desde las alturas en forma de neblina y los antes caudalosos ríos ahora estaban convertidos en masas de hielo seco firmes y a su vez traicioneros. Pero aquello no importaba tanto los habitantes de Konoha estaban en las calles formando muñecos de nieve ignorando el entumecimiento de sus expuestas manos o el difícil respirar del ambiente todos disfrutaban tan bello regalo de la naturaleza, pero en la mansión Hyuga nadie salía todos estaban descansando o simplemente leían un libro, a excepción del líder del clan que entrenaba con su hija mayor obligándola a defenderse de sus ataques que solo buscaban lastimarla, se sentía tan decepcionado y avergonzado de tener una hija tan débil que solo deseaba que esta muriera, con su mente nublado por sus emociones acertó un feroz golpe en el vientre de esta, dejándola tendida en el suelo mientras esta se sujetaba el vientre y empezaba a toser sangre para luego llorar en silencio, ofuscado le grito que se levantase pero Hinata no podía el dolor era demasiado las punzadas en su vientre se hacían más fuertes hasta que no supo más de si misma.

Cuando despertó estaba postrada en una camilla de hospital y tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno conectada a ella y un suero en ambos brazos, pronto se dio cuenta de que a su lado estaba su abuelo Sao Hyuga, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su pálido y ceñido rostro al ver a su nieta despertar, con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella y suavemente le acaricio sus largos cabellos, mientras le preguntaba el por que habia callado su agresión, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que ella empezara a llorar en silencio para luego quedarse dormida nuevamente debido al los sedantes administrados. Pronto la puerta de la habitación se deslizo lentamente dejando ver la silueta de su hijo acompañado de una de las mejores doctoras de la aldea.

-Despertó pero volvió a quedarse dormida- fue lo único que dijo el anciano.

-Es normal los medicamentos son un poco fuertes para su edad, su cuerpo esta débil el aborto casi acaba con su vida, es necesario que se quede más tiempo su salud podría decaer, es muy pequeña y aun esta delicada.

-Tsunade san ¿Cuántos meses tenia de gestación mi nieta?

-Un mes.

-¿Cómo es posible es una niña apenas esta aprendiendo a vivir?

-Lo siento Sao sama eh revisado una y otra vez los exámenes, pero el resultado es el mismo, la agresión que ella sufrió dejo secuelas muy serias.

-¿Tienen idea de quien fue?

- No, los rastros de ADN del agresor fueron borrados si tal vez ella hubiera venido antes lo sabríamos, Sao Sama se que esto es difícil pero usted noto algún cambio en Hinata.

-Si, ella casi no comía y varias veces la descubrí llorando en su habitación, siempre le preguntaba el motivo, y ella guardaba silencio, debí sospecharlo, pero los deberes del concejo me tenían presionado y casi ya no podía verla.

-¿Y usted Hiashi Sama noto cambios en su hija?

-No.

-Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Sao que empezó a gritar fuera de si.

¿COMO DEMONIOS VAS A SABER SI NI HABLAS CON ELLA? ¡SOLO CUANDO LE DIRIGES LA PALABRA ES PARA HUMILLARLA!, POR TU CULPA HINATA CASI MUERE Y LO PEOR ES QUE TU COMO SU PADRE, SI ES QUE MERECES QUE SE TE DIGA ASI, NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE TRAER A TU PROPIA HIJA AL HOSPITAL, SI NO FUERA POR MI ELLA ESTARIA MUERTA.

-Sao Sama cálmese, cuando Hinata despierte debe estar tranquilo, creo que usted debería darle la noticia y usted Hiashi Sama debería retirarse Hinata podría reaccionar mal al verlo. Hiashi solo se marcho sin decir una sola palabra, pero su mirada dejaba entrever un destello de culpa y remordimiento, mezclado con ira.

Poco después de la discusión Sao y Tsunade salieron a fuera para hablar más tranquilos ajenos a lo que sucedía adentro del cuarto, Hinata despertó al escuchar los gritos de su abuelo, y no dejaba de llorar y sujetar débilmente su vientre, no era necesario ser una genio para saber lo que la doctora le tenia que decir, ella ya lo sentía su corazón se lo decía acaba de perder a su bebe, aquel pedacito de vida que empezaba a formarse dentro de ella, su grito de dolor fue callado por la mascarilla de oxigeno, estaba destrozada su alma empezaba a tornarse vacía y el odio hacia su padre que por años intento negar ahora inundaban cada célula de su ser, el le habia arrebatado la ilusión de ser madre el poder ver el rostro de su bebe, cantarle, arroparlo y amarlo con todas sus fuerzas desaparecían en un solo momento, su vida ya no volvería hacer la misma, acaban de matar su espíritu, su bondad, sus ganas de seguir luchando, su vida, a partir de hoy la oscuridad seria su aliada, el odio seria el motor de su fuerza y la venganza seria el motivo para seguir con vida, O si Hiashi Hyuga pagaría junto con la aldea todo su sufrimiento, su antes camino Ninja se esfumo, su antiguo juramento de proteger esta aldea desaparecía en medio de lagrimas y su antiguo amor por Sasuke Uchiha ya no provocaba ninguna reacción calida en su ser.

Dos largos meses habían pasado Hinata fue dada de alta, pero ahora vivía junto a su abuelo, en todo ese tiempo ella guardo silencio nadie sabia que Itachi Uchiha fue el padre de aquella inocente criatura que no llego a nacer, una noche donde el invierno salio para jamás volver, solo traía consigo una pequeña mochila con algunos alimentos y bastante dinero, en medio de las sombras y fuertes ventiscas heladas logro salir fuera de los limites de la aldea rumbo a unas cuevas donde alguien la esperaba.

** …flash back….**

**Dos días atrás, Hinata estaba sola en el departamento de su abuelo, mientras lloraba sin parar, en medio de llantos y sollozos resonó una voz profunda y poderosa.**

**De nada sirve llorar, si quieres vengarte de aquellos que te lastimaron debes venir conmigo.**

**Poco a poco Hinata levanto su rostro y vio a un hombre cubierto con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas con bordes blancos y su rostro era tapado por una mascara elíptica de color naranja que solo dejaba ver uno solo de sus ojos el cual era tan oscuro como la noche, por un momento recordó a Sasuke, pero desecho esa idea no era momento de flaquear.**

**¿Quién eres?- Fue la fría pregunta de Hinata.**

**-Puedes llamarme Tobi, pero eso no importa lo que realmente me interesa es que aceptes mi propuesta, tu Byakugan me seria muy útil para acabar con esta maldita aldea que tanto daño te ah causado y causa a seres inocentes, entonces ¿aceptas?**

**-¿Pareces muy interesado en que valla contigo? ¿Verdad Tobi?**

**Hump eres algo altanera, pero da igual vas aceptar mi propuesta ¿si o no?**

**-Primero responde como planeas destruir esta estupida aldea, debes saber que ahora se ah formado una alianza entre las naciones de Suna y konoha, cualquier ataque podría fallar, por lo menos deberías contar con unos siete mil soldados para ganar y tal vez más si las naciones de viento y tierra se unen a esta alianza ¿de donde piensas sacar tal cantidad de Shinobis?**

**-Eres lista eso busco, te estado observando tus estrategias de combate superaran a Shikamaru Nara, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda y te aseguro que serás una gran estratega y por la cantidad de Shinobis no te preocupes ya tengo a casi todos ellos, solo te necesito a ti y unos años para que mi plan este completado.**

**-Veo que estas muy interesado en que yo me valla contigo, pero como puedo estar segura de que no me traicionaras y me sacaras los ojos apenas me de la espalda, ese es un riesgo que no puedo asumir. ¿Entiendes verdad?**

**-Si me interesaran tus ojos ya te los hubiera arrancado desde hace tiempo, te necesito viva eres esencial en mi plan, en dos días me marcho si decides venir te estaré esperando al anochecer en las montabas del lobo cerca del mar negro.**

**Al finalizar sus palabras Tobi se marcho, dejando a Hinata sumida en sus pensamientos, al final solo miro por la ventana hasta encontrar la luna y al verla supo lo que tenía que hacer.**

** …..fin flash back…**

Y ahora estaba ahí rumbo a su nuevo destino intentado ignorar el dolor de separarse de su abuelo de Ko y de Sasuke, solo tuvo fuerzas para escribir dos cartas pidiéndole a su abuelo y a Ko que no la buscaran por que no la encontrarían y por su bien que se marcharán a otro país. Para estar seguros, con el pasar de las horas Hinata ya había llegado a su destino y como lo supuso Tobi estaba ahí esperándola sin decir una sola palabra se acerco a el y ambos desaparecieron en medio de un remolino de viento causado por Tobi, en menos de un segundo estaban frente a unas cuevas enormes con aspecto de un cráneo, el primero en hablar fue Tobi.

-Este será tu nuevo hogar, espero que sepas limpiar y planchar cocinar soy muy exigente con los recién llegados.

Tengo doce años eso es explotación laboral lo sabias -fue el puchero de Hinata.

Tal vez pero de alguna forma tendrás que pagar el que te convierta en una peligrosa Ninja, ¿no crees eso Hinata chan? Ese instante la mirada de Tobi reflejo lujuria, pero Hinata lo ignoro al encontrar un buen apodo al estupido que estaba frente a ella.

De acuerdo hamburguesita -fue la respuesta de cortante de la Hyuga

¿Hamburguesita?- Inquirió molesto.

Te molesta, perdón pero creo que es obvio que tienes nombre de hamburguesa -sentencio mordazmente la pequeña.

¿Hump? Ya me lo había dicho.

Después de la fugaz discusión entre ambos, los dos entraron mientras que disimuladamente se lanzaban miradas de muerte, sobre todo Tobi sentía que su orgullo de hombre era pisoteado al escuchar ese tonto sobrenombre, pero quien le manda a traer una niña preadolescente. Al poco tiempo Hinata ya estaba en su nueva habitación la cual lucia opaca, las paredes eran de roca y la humedad mezclada con el frió calaban los huesos, lo único que decoraba el espacio era un ropero de madera labrado en roble y una mesita de noche junto una cama amplia con sabanas muy finas, pronto el sueño intentaba vencerla pero la inquietud la invadía la mirada lujuriosa de ese sujeto enmascarado le recordaba la noche en que Itachi la forzó, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar todo, pero ese miedo se convirtió en excitación al ver a Tobi ingresar a su cuarto y cerrar con pestillo su puerta, Hinata se quedo callada sabia lo que iba a pasar la mirada de este se lo decía, pero aun así no se inmuto cuando este empezó a desnudarse frente a ella y se acercaba a ella y la hacia arrodillarse hasta la altura de su miembro, Hinata solo obedeció en silencio y empezó a devorar aquel trozo de carne, su inexperiencia la obligaba a ir despacio pero Tobi la obligo a ir más rápido mientras sujetaba de su nuca y la movía de adelante hacia atrás aumentando su placer, pronto se vino en la boca de chiquita obligándola a tragar su semen, pronto aun insatisfecho la jalo bruscamente de los cabellos y la arrojo en la cama mientras la desvestía sin el menor cuidado, por su lado Hinata intentaba colaborar, al sentir las manos de Tobi masajear sus senos y su intimidad provocaba que un incendio se apoderara de ella, un grito de dolor y satisfacción escapo de sus labios al sentir que Tobi la penetraba de golpe, hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía tan viva, que no quiso quedarse atrás sus palias piernas se enroscaron en las caderas de este para profundizar el contacto, claro que no contó que Tobi la obligara a ponerse en cuatro y empezara a invadirla sin la menor compasión, gritos de dolor y placer dejo escapar una y otra vez al sentir por primera vez en su vida la penetración anal, estaba tan encantada con esa sensación que empezó a agitar sus caderas contra las de el, al final ella quedo encima de Tobi cabalgando desesperada siendo sujetada por sus caderas para que continuara unos movimientos más ambos llegaron al paraíso, totalmente satisfecho Tobi empezó a vestirse para luego marcharse como si nada, por otro lado Hinata aun respiraba con dificultad su intimidad aun latía excitadamente, pero su corazón y alma estaba vacía aquello solo fue un sexo, y aquello de cierta forma también le gustaba significaba que no tendría más ataduras sentimentales con nadie más, con esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño y dejo que el agua helada borrara cualquier rastro de su pecaminoso acto, al poco tiempo ya estaba dormida no sin antes cambiar las sabanas por unas limpias.

Al día siguiente la deserción de Hinata Hyuga con respecto a su aldea se esparció rápidamente, Sao Y Ko Hyuga se negaban a creerlo, pero los mensajes escritos que ella dejo lo confirmaban, el tercer Hokage dio una orden de búsqueda pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, Hinata Hyuga ahora era considerada una traidora en Konoha, cuando la noticia llego a Sasuke el solo salio desesperado a buscarla pero jamás la ayo. Y así los mese pasaban y pasaban y ni rastro de Hinata, Hiashi se sentía tan culpable el sabia que la perdida del bebe fue lo que causo el odio de su hija hacia su persona y aldea, ahora solo le quedaba solo una opción era rezar por que el único recuerdo de su amada esposa volviera, mientras tanto Sasuke entrenaba día y noche para poder traer de vuelta a su Hinata solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, aunque el no era el único que pensaba así Itachi también, solo que este fingió tener una larga misión de espionaje solo para buscar a la pequeña cuya infancia fue destruida gracias a él.

Lentamente los años pasaron Hinata había cambiado, su antes pequeñito cuerpo ahora era la tentación de cualquier hombre, su antiguo espíritu de bondad y amor fue remplazado por un odio y sed de venganza que ha ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo, el brillo de sus ojos se había extinguido como la luz de una estrella, pero lo que más le dolía a Hinata era que se había convertido en el juguete personal de Tobi, un trato aparentemente justo **poder cambio de sexo**, que gran idea pensaba ella al saber que ahora era una verdadera perra como las mujerzuelas que venden su cuerpo por dinero, ella era igualita a ellas, pero ese dolor la volvió más fuerte y ahora lo estaba demostrando la aldea de la arena estaba destruida en ruinas, su fina espada estaba cubierta de sangre de Shinobis y civiles que solo intentaron salvar su amado hogar, una tétrica y perversa adorno su hermoso rostro al saberse causante de aquella destrucción, solo faltaba su antiguo hogar, sin el menor remordimiento termino cortando el cuello de un niño de tres años que pedía que se detuviera, la arena del suelo quedo cubierta por la sangre del menor y su pequeño cuerpo a un se movía débilmente, sin prisa alguna emprendió camino rumbo a Konoha satisfecha de su gran hazaña, en medio del camino se topo con el ejercito prometido ahora estaban a solos unos kilómetros para que su ansiada venganza llegara.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**NOTA MALVADA este fic esta apunto de llegar a su final espero que lo disfruten**


End file.
